Not the kind of girl who should be
by Imagination that
Summary: Really what was he thinking agreeing to this, she is his antithesis! I had to do something but the question was, was I brave enough to do something so stupid and brash? AU just a fun little drabble where you get to imagine the story with your favorite and least favorite Link/girl wedding pairings. Based on Talyor Swift's song "Speak Now".


I'm lying on my bed thoroughly depressed as I listen to the same song over and over again, because right now I need it. My mind keeps swirling around the fact that this can't be happening; no **shouldn't** be happening. As the song comes to a close I quickly hit the repeat button to hear Taylor's voice start up the same lyrics I have been listening to for the past hour.

Yes that's Taylor Swift and don't give me any flak for it. I like her music simple as that; if you don't that's fine but don't judge me for my choices. Most of my friends don't like her either so I keep it a secret from everybody that she is one of my favorite artists. My mom is cool about it though, she says she understands where I'm coming from since she liked Shania Twain when she first came out and nobody else did. I find that hard to believe because well…well she's Shania for Din's sake! Even now when it's been years since she has really done much all you have to say is Shania and everyone knows who you're talking about. It makes me laugh slightly, even as depressed as I am, to think of my mother and Shania. My mother is a huge fan of the diva and so I bought her every CD Shania had out, I have since bought three more sets of each since she listened to them so much she literally wore them out. Thank Farore for new technology and the fact we no longer rely on CD's, my wallet couldn't take much more of that.

My happy moment doesn't last long though as they turn back to what was originally depressing me. How could he do this?! Why her of all the women in Hyrule why did it have to be her he chose. Maybe it's my thoughts of the infamous signers who never let anyone stand in their way or maybe I'm just going crazy because in that moment I feel the urge to do something extremely stupid and even worse I act upon it. Quickly putting on my shoes and stuffing my player into my pocket I run out the door, I don't know what I'm going to do but I can't lie here anymore.

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I get there in record time and see people still filing in telling me I'm thankfully not late. The differences in the attendees are plain; her side are all wearing these awful suits that really ought to be outlawed while his side…well they're dressed in a more relaxed fashion indicative of his personality. I carefully sneak in trying to stay out of sight which isn't difficult with the over the top decorations, really why would he agree to this?! As I'm discreetly making my way towards the room where the main event is to be held I hear _her_ voice coming from a nearby doorway. That…that…well I couldn't think of any adjective that it wouldn't be insulting to others in that category to use for her. Slinking over to the door I cautiously open it to see my arch nemesis berating another girl that has been forced into a horridly poufy embellished atrocity that somehow passes for clothing. The bride-to-be has on a dress that is, in my opinion, just as horrible but it's her own fault since she had to choose it. Really why in the name of Nayru would anyone purposely do that to a perfectly good piece of fabric? Before I can be caught in my spying I move onwards to find the room I had been originally looking for already filled with people. I quickly conceal myself behind the draperies but make sure I can still see him.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

_This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<em>

Goddesses he looks so gorgeous even in a tux, and suddenly it is very hot in this room. He is talking with his best man and laughing but it doesn't reach his face at all; he's so tense not a trace of his normal carefree persona to be seen. It's disappointing because he looks so good when he's unguarded, as I have every reason to know. The music that had been playing lightly in the background picks up into the familiar march, really did they have to go with the traditional style on everything?!

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't you?)<em>

In almost no time at all she is walking down the aisle her face is pinched and haughty removing all traces of beauty she might have had, though I never really thought she was much to look at in the first place. I want so badly to walk up and punch that smug grin off her face but I remain where I am and instead look at him to see his reaction. Most men would be gloating with the sight of their lovely bride but he actually seemed to deflate some, even the odd green flower on his lapel seems to wilt at the sight of her.

Weddings take up far too much time with silly long winded speeches and traditions I decide as the priest finally starts asking for the blessing in old Hylian. The moment isn't far off now and I'm still not sure if this was a good idea or not, the courage the song had given me earlier was evaporating the longer I watched. When I looked back to him though I found my resolve strengthening once again; I couldn't let him go thru with this. He wasn't the type of guy who would be happy with a girl like her; they were on completely opposite spectrums. The words are spoken then, the question poised, I'd been waiting for this moment and dreading it since I left my bedroom.

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you._

Shakily I stand hearing Taylor's voice in my head as I look at him ignoring the indigent protests from half room and quiet cheers from the other half. Vaguely I hear the bride screech out an accusation of why he invited 'that thing' to this but I pay her no mind speaking only to him. I didn't have my own words so I used those I had memorized by heart today saying a silent thank you to my favorite artist for giving me this inspiration.

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "speak now!"_

The stunned silence that follows my declaration blares in my ears. I swear my heart quit beating as I stare at him waiting for what feels like eternity for him to say or do something. Just as I'm sure I was wrong and am about to make a mad dash for the exit I hear his voice croon out in perfect harmony.

_And you'll say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<em>

I wake up on my bed still dressed and thoroughly disoriented. I shut off my music trying to make my fuzzy mind piece together what happened. Had that all been a dream? I felt a part of me die at that thought. I had missed it and now…well now there was nothing I could do. I sat up to reach for a tissue as the tears in my eyes got ready to fall. Before I could grab one though my hand came in contact with a piece of paper sitting on the stand next to the box. When I read it through my eyes shed their tears but they were tears of joy now as I hugged the note scrawled in his messy handwriting to my chest.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay here is the bit of inspiration that hit me today, okay really the thought has been floating around in my head all week but it just now finished forming into a story. This one-shot was the result of Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". I personally thought it would be a fun way to portray Link and I purposely left the identities of all the females vague so you can choose your favorite and least favorite pairing. If you're a Zelda lover than she can be the protagonist and maybe have Ruto be the antagonist or whomever you'd like to see fill these spots, it could even be you if you're into putting yourself into these stories.

A fun fact the bit about Shania Twain and the CD's is actually an ode to my mom. She is a major Shania fan and I have actually bought her that many sets of the CD's because she has worn them out.

Now I know I have said in the past that I'm not one for one-shots but they seem to be creeping up a bit so I have decided that as the idea strikes I'm going to try and get them out. Maybe I'll get a bit better at them and as always constructive criticism is welcome. I may even try working on a version of the songs I put in my very first posting but if anyone out there decides to try your hand at them let me know so I can watch for them, I love seeing different takes on things. A bit of a shameless plug here, if you haven't read anything else I've put up go check it out, my summaries tend to be awful but the stories are pretty good, I think. If you do let me know what you think in a review rather you love it or hate it I value both as a way to grow in this field.

Last the disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and the song lyrics I used in this story belong to Taylor Swift. The Metro Lyrics site is where I found the lyrics since I was too lazy to get out my CD and look them up that way.

Later


End file.
